Tales of the USS Pacific Rim
by Grimwulf
Summary: This is the story of the USS Pacific Rim and it's captain Damon Sharpe. Follow the rise and fall and rise again story as the crew struggles to win the wars that threaten the Federation. The dark past of Damon chases him and his inexperienced young crew fight for survival every step of they way. These are the tales of the USS Pacific Rim and her crew.


**Hello readers. This is my first try at a Star Trek fan fic. Don't think that just because this is my first one it means it won't be good. I have written my whole life, I'm 20, and I like to think I know what I'm doing when it comes to stories. Rated T because this is war, I hold no punches back. Blood and guts will go flying. I warned you. Well sit back and enjoy my small piece of the Star Trek universe.**

Tales of the USS Pacific Rim

Chapter 1: Maiden Voyage

Star date 2409. March 20 (Earth calendar)

War with the Klingons was never ending. Each side hated the other more and more with each passing day. The Romulan Republic was threatening Star Fleet with war as well. Not to mention the Borg, Orion Syndicate, and the Gorn Hegemony just to name a few of the other factions who wanted to see the fall of the Federation. The constant call for ships and crew forced Star Fleet to cut down on the age of first time ship captains. Now more and more ships were being run by crews of young inexperienced rookies. Now Star Fleet had a younger face, one eager to show the rest of the galaxy what it could do. One that wasn't afraid to spill a little blood.

One of those young faces found himself standing in front of a brand new Cheyenne class heavy cruiser, the USS Pacific Rim. She was a beauty of a ship. It was big enough to hold a crew of five hundred and had a powerful array of weapons. This was one of the main Federation ships on the front lines. The young man stood looking out the window as he stood in the Earth space dock. His green eyes looked back in his reflection. He sighed and took a step back making sure his dark hair was straight. He had been called by Admiral Quinn himself and he didn't want to look like a mess. He walked down the hallway from the transporter room and made his way into an open room where a woman sat behind a desk.

"I'm here to see Admiral Quinn." He said getting the woman's attention. The blue skinned Andorian female looked up and then back to the screen.

"Yes the Admiral is waiting. Go right in." She said with what looked like a forced smile.

Damon walked through the door and into a small hallway. He walked through another door that slid open for him and then he was inside Quinn's office. The man himself was standing at a desk on the other side of the room. After a quick salute both were sitting. Quinn was the first to speak.

"Congratulations on your promotion commander Damon Sharpe. I'm sure you have seen the new ship already. Just came in from Mars yesterday." The Admiral sat back in his seat."I know the circumstances of your last mission were hard but because of your leadership in the vacancy of the captain you are here now."

The last mission, which was something Damon, did not speak about. He lost good friends and the Federation lost too many ships. That was not the way he wanted to stand out, any way but that.

Admiral Quinn saw the face of Damon and was quick to move on."So we have decided to get you a fast promotion from lieutenant to commander and give you your own ship. There was some doubt since you're so young even by today's standards at twenty-two. I think seeing the video of what you did back at the Alhena refueling station and other times before that has quieted the doubters. This is why we are giving you the USS Pacific Rim. She is already stocked with a full crew. Most fresh out of the academy but we managed to get you a decent number of veterans."

The Admiral stood up and so did Damon."Your mission is to take that ship and cause as much hell as you can on every battle front against every enemy the Federation has. Now that doesn't mean just run off and start shooting. You'll be getting orders on where to go but you won't be focusing on one particular enemy." The Admiral pulled out a bottle of whiskey and offered a glass to Damon.

"I don't drink sir." He said shaking his head.

Admiral Quinn just laughed a little and poured himself a shot."Trust me kid. It won't take long before you will start. I was the same way." He drank the whiskey and sat the glass back down."I think it's time to meet your crew. Head back to the transporter room and they will beam you to your ship. Your first officer will brief you on your first mission." The two saluted each other and Damon left the office going back to the transporter room.

This was all way too fast for him but that was what war did. He had to grow up faster then he wanted to. If that meant having to lead his own ship into battle then he would. Not that he didn't like it, it was every cadet's dream to get their own ship. He was just glad his ship was a good one. He walked onto the transporter pad and he was sent to the transporter room on his new ship.

The first person he saw was a tall human guy standing in front of him. A quick salute and the man grinned."Hello Commander. Names Tony Grayson and I'll be your first officer." He said with the most stereotypical cowboy accent Damon had ever heard in his life. He shook the man's hand.

"It's good to meet you. I'm Damon Sharpe." The two walked out of the transporter room and into a hall bustling with people."How is the ship looking? Is all the crew on board?"

Tony checked a pad he was holding."The ship is in top condition. She is a beauty. The last of the crew is getting on now and everyone is getting settled in." The two made their way to the bridge. Damon had all his things already brought to his courters early that morning so he had nothing but to do a walkthrough of the ship, which he would do once they were in warp.

"Tell me about this mission." Damon said.

"Yes sir, we got us some Orion pirates hitting a colony out in the Imaga system of the Risa sector. Those pirates are taking advantage of the peaceful people. Star Fleet wants us to track down the pirates responsible and rescue anyone we can." Tony smiled again."You should see the armory on this ship. Packed to the top with everything you want. This crew isn't just for fighting ship to ship. We are meant to get down and dirty on the planets to."

The pair got in an elevator that would take them to the control room. Tony took the time to go over the crew."Since this is a war ship most of the crew are tactical. We do have a good number of both engineers and medical staffs for repairs on the go. Command doesn't want us out of the war any longer then we have to be."

"That's good." Damon looked down at his own pad."We need to be hitting the enemy every hour of every day if we want to win this war."

"I knew I liked you when I saw you Commander. No mercy to the enemy is what I always say."

The doors opened to reveal the command room. It was the standard room in its setup but it held a special meaning to Damon when he saw it for the first time. This room was his and now it was sinking in. This ship was his. He was brought back when Tony spoke up,"Commander on deck."

Damon walked into the room as everyone stood up and saluted."At ease, no need to be so formal on my ship. I'm not some old captain with a stick up his ass and a hard on for all the rules." That got some laughs; it was good to break the ice. He sat in the commander chair and took a moment to remember the moment. The people were still watching him."Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this ship out of here." With that everyone went back to what they were doing.

He went over everything his chair had. So many buttons he wasn't sure what they all did. Something he needed to learn in his spare time."Status report," he called out.

"Everyone is on board sir and engineering says they are ready when you are," said a young Vulcan behind him. He needed to learn the names of all the people in the control room.

Damon pressed a button on the arm of the chair and the ship wide intercom came on."This is Commander Sharpe speaking." He had a speech planned in his head but sitting here now that speech seemed stupid. He didn't know why he had bothered with it anyway."I know a lot of you are fresh out of the academy and a lot more don't even have a year under their belts. To the veterans on this ship, I ask you to lead by example. No one will admit it but your first trip is always the scariest one. They will be looking to you as a guide." He took a short pause."Don't be ashamed to ask anything. That last thing I want is someone failing because they were to prideful to ask for help." Another short pause. " I don't know how many of you have seen the video of Alhena. I heard they were going to show it for training purposes. I don't care if you have, what is in the past is the past. Our mission is to look into the future." He wanted to make it clear he was not going to talk about that mission.

"Our main goal is to strike at the enemy, every enemy, at every place we find them. We will make every enemy of the federation know our names and fear this ship. The first unlucky bastards will be Orion pirates down in the Risa sector who think it's OK to use the war as a cover to take slaves. We're going to show them it's not OK. All hands prepare for warp." With that he shut off the intercom."Prepare engines, warp nine."

"Yes sir."

No more than a few seconds later the USS Pacific Rim was on the way to her first mission and even if most of the crew was new it seemed everything was running smoothly. Now they just had to do it all the same way when the ship was being fired at. That showed the difference between a good crew and a great one.

Damon did not sit for long. He had to inspect the ship and crew personally."I'm going to walk the ship." He told Tony. He took the same elevator from before and started the long level by level process of inspection.

He didn't expect anything wrong with the ship since it was brand new. The Mars ship yard might be rushed for new ships but they never made a mistake when it came to the final product. The first few levels were living courters and dining rooms. Everyone had finished moving in so anyone who wasn't working at the moment was probably enjoying their new rooms. One floor under that was the training floor. This floor usually had people jogging the halls or in one of the many training rooms or holodecks going through a training simulation. The ship had a large medical wing. It was normal for Tactical ships to have a larger medical wing then their science or exploration cousins. He was stopped here by an Orion female in a Star Fleet doctors uniform.

"Hello Commander Sharpe, my names Lyss. I'm one of the assistance to the head doctor Macklin." The women had a smile on her face as she talked. She seemed generally happy to be here, though he didn't know he had an Orion in his crew. Most either fought with the Orion syndicate or the Klingon empire."You need to have your check up like the rest of the crew."

Damon groined on the inside. He hated hospitals and doctors. The medical wing was close enough and even if it was just a simple checkup it still made him hesitant."I'll have to get back to you on that. I have to finish checking the ship and finish some other things as well."

Lyss seemed to have a knowing grin."OK commander but you will have to get it soon. You can't go on the first mission without it."

Damon just nodded and walked down the hall with Lyss still watching him. Even if she was good looking it would take more than charm to pull him into that damn place. His check on the ship and crew continued. The last place he checked was engineering. There he was met by the head engineer, a male Bolian by the name of Gert.

"Good day to you commander." Bolians were known to be very friendly people, and this one seemed to fit right in."I assume you're here to check out the warp core. Right this way." The engine room was huge, taking up most of the back of the ship.

"We can sustain warp 9.9 indefinitely and in a pinch we can hit warp 10.4 for five hours if we need to get out of a hairy situation." Gert led him to a computer."As you can see Star Fleet deemed us worthy of trying out there new shielding. It's supposed to be 50% stronger than the normal heavy cruiser shields. She packs a punch to with top of the line plasma beam arrays and omega plasma torpedo launchers. We'll be able to knock most things right out of the sky."

This was all good news to Damon. This ship would be able to hit harder and stay in the battle longer. That meant more damage to the enemy."Thanks Gert, I'll let you get back to work now."

With the tour done Damon needed to file a report and send it back to Star Fleet to let them know everything was good. His room was close to the command room in case of emergency so he had to take the long trip across the ship. Once in his room he sat at his desk and typed, yes he was old school, his report. It was then the computer voice told him he had a message. He played it and Lyss' face came on the screen. She had the same unnerving smile from before."Commanders don't forget you have to get your check up. We have four days before we reach our destination."

The message finished and a chill went down Damon's spine. That woman was going to kill him.


End file.
